<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Roll It (Unfinished Bowling AU) by CaveOfChaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920440">Just Roll It (Unfinished Bowling AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaveOfChaos/pseuds/CaveOfChaos'>CaveOfChaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Just Roll With It (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bowling AU, Gen, figured i post 'em, i miss them ;(, some angst probably lmao, unfinished fic from the old campaign</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:00:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaveOfChaos/pseuds/CaveOfChaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an unfinished crack fic of a Bowling AU. With the new campaigns coming, I though I might as well dump it!</p><p>Enjoy lmao :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Roll It (Unfinished Bowling AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He missed it. A life of peace and winning. It was all gone now… after that fateful day. The day the fated fell from grace.</p><p>	The day Mountain got a gutter ball. Five times in a row.</p><p>It was hard coming back to the bowling alley after such a mishap. It had cost the Fated, they had lost against the Barbers because of Mountian’s mistake.</p><p>Taxi, a tall, nervous gentlemen on his team had tried to comfort him. Though Mountain pretended to accept he wasn’t a failure, he knew in his heart he was.</p><p>The air conditioning of the building hit him as he pushed through the doors. He kicked his shoes to the side, hesitantly taking his bowling shoes from his bag. </p><p>“Mountain, you’re back!” a familiar blond man, Br’aad, raced over to him. He had a sleeve of purple and gold tattoos up his right arm, his ‘lucky arm’. “We missed you in practice last week.”</p><p>Mountain gave a half-hearted laugh. “Yeah, sorry I was busy.” Busy loathing myself. The bitter voice in the back of his mind muttered. His bitter mide was right. He had spent the practice hours of that day eating ice cream and watching tapes of their younger days of bowling. Well, not really younger, just a couple months ago. They had only started bowling competitively five months back.</p><p>“It’s alright. Vel brought some pizza if you haven’t had dinner yet.” Br’aad gestured over to the girl with purple dyed hair sipping water by a box of pizza. He gave a small wave that she returned. She was one of the best bowlers in the team. Mountain thought of himself as the worst. </p><p>Mountain gave a nod before pulling on his bowling shoes, he had dropped a bowling ball on his foot once before without the right shoes and it had hurt a ton. He lumbered over the pizza, taking a slice.</p><p>“Where did you get this? It’s good.” Mountain asked, coving his mouth full of food.</p><p>“The Italian place up a few blocks. We’ll all have to go there at some point to celebrate our victory.” Vel gave a smile before taking a bite of her pizza slice.</p><p>Mountain heard the doors open again, he looked up to see Taxi wonder in. Mountain watched as Br’aad excitedly chattered with his friend.</p><p>“Do you really think we’ll win?” He asked no one in particular. But, with Vel next to him, she of course answered.</p><p>“I do. We’re actually going to rematch the Barbers tonight. You can win your honor back maybe.” Vel snickered.</p><p>Mountain straightened up. Maybe he would have a chance to prove himself again. No more gutterballs for him. Maybe he could have gone to practice last week. Br’aad and Taxi walked over, each taking a piece of pizza.</p><p>“Sylnan should be here soon.” Br’aad muttered as stared over at the door with his friends.</p><p>“I hope so. We’d die in this rematch without him.”</p><p>So they waited.</p><p>And waited.</p><p>And waited.</p><p>It was getting closer and closer to when The Barbers would show up. Mountain's nerves were hyper aware of the impending doom. Rage boiled up inside of him as he practiced before the competition with his team.</p><p>Where in the world was Sylnan? They couldn’t lose again, it had been so bad last time, the Barbers had pretty much demolished them. Mountain swallowed his fear. </p><p>“Sylnan should really just quit if he doesn’t show up.” He snarled, unable to keep it in.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>